Live Like We're Dyin'
by My Ships
Summary: This is my first song fanfic. It's based on Live Like We're Dying by Kris Allen.


**This originally had ALL the lyrics to Live Like We're Dying by Kris Allen and I worked on it for a few hours. Apparently I didn't remember all the rules & guidelines (I've read through them I just failed to remember) so I have deleted them.**

**Please comment/PM me and tell me what you liked about it and what I can improve.**

**Reviews would be HIGHLY appreciated :)**

**If y'all have any fanfic requests, please PM me or, if you don't have an account, you can write a review on one my stories, including this one, and give me the prompt that you would like me to fulfill through there. As long as it isn't Rated M and it doesn't have too much cussing in it (or if it doesn't have to have cussing in it at all) I will GLADLY write it for you - as long as you review it ;)**

* * *

"Nancy are you okay?" Frank Hardy asked concerened when Nancy fell.

"Ow!" Nancy cried back in pain. She had stepped in a hole while pursuing the "thought to be" murderer. Usually, within five seconds of falling, she would tell the person who was with her to go without her and try to nab the guy, but at the moment she couldn't say anything. It was all too painful.

Waves of pain started in her left foot and went up through her left leg. She had twisted her ankle.

_Just my luck._ Nancy mumbled to herself in her mind. _I can't believe I didn't see the hole._

"Answer me." Frank demanded, worry lacing his words and concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine. Just give me a minute. Go after him!" Nancy said, being as strong as she could.

Although reluctant, Frank knew very well that Nancy could take care of herself and that she would be fine so he chased the man as fast as he could.

From behind, Nancy was watching Frank run. He didn't look to bad from that angle, or from any other angle at that moment. He even looked kind of "hot" to Nancy.

_I shouldn't be thinking about him that way._ Nancy thought to herself.

Since the first day she met Frank, there was something that she couldn't distinguish. She had Ned and he had Callie, but she actually thought he was good looking, sweet, hilarious, full of concern, there for people, and a strong young man. She always excused her feelings toward him, telling herself that it was just a strong admiration and a slight hint of jealousy that she had for him and his wonderful detective skills.

They had kissed once, when they were trapped together because of an avalanche and once she told him that she had feelings for him, quickly covering her words up because she didn't want him to know what she had said. Sometimes she wished that those moments could happen again and, seeing Frank chase that man just to help her, she realized how much he had done for her. She realized there feelings for each other were stronger than she had imagined ever before.

Nancy saw Frank jogging back toward her, which broke her out of her train of thought. She realized that he didn't catch the murderer.

"I didn't catch him, I'm sorry." Frank said apologetically.

"It's alright." Nancy laughed it off. "You were concerened about me and I appreciate that."

"Would you mind helping me up?" Nancy asked Frank. He was staring at her - his thoughts mirroring almost exactly what she was thinking.

"Oh yeah, of course! Sorry, Nance." Frank replied while shaking his head to make his thoughts go away.

"It's alright, I get lost in thought sometimes too. As a matter of fact, my mind wandered away from the pain when I saw you running after the murderer." Nancy smiled, thoughtfully.

"And what did your thoughts wander to?" Frank asked curiously as he was helping her up.

Nancy put her arm around Frank's neck and shoulders and walked, more like "jumped", on her right foot while dragging her left foot.

"Oh, you know. Just a place of endless wonders, really."

"Uh-huh." Frank eyed Nancy skeptically, knowing that she was avoiding telling him what she was thinking.

Frank had a suspicion that she was thinking about him and all the wonderful times they had together, but he didn't want to put any pressure on her by asking. He didn't want to seem too snoopy and suspicious of his own friends.

Nancy had limped and Frank had walked all the way to Nancy's roadster.

"Why don't I drive?" Frank insisted, taking the keys from Nancy. "You need to let your foot rest while we take you to a doctor."

"Oh, Frank." Nancy laughed. "I'm always prepared for stuff like this to happen."

"A good detective never forgets to pack?" Frank guessed.

"Yes, but you, sir, aren't a very good detective." Nancy teased, remembering that Frank had accidentally left his bags at home when he was coming down to River Heights. When he came out of the car he realized that his suitcase wasn't there. When he asked his mother, who was in the passenger seat of the car, about it she said to check in the backseat. He realized that he didn't bring the bag. The plane was set to be boarded in less than 30 minutes so he couldn't do anything about it. When Nancy greeted him at the airport he asked if they could buy a few clothes.

"This is a one time thing only." he argued light-heartedly. "For your information, I'm usually very prepared. After all, my bag was filled to the brim."

Frank opened up the passenger door for Nancy and when she was settled in he asked what she needed from the trunk.

"Just open it up and-" Nancy stopped as she started staring into Frank's intent, brown eyes.

"-And look for the big first-aid kit." she instructed, regaining her composure yet still keeping eye contact with Frank.

Frank grabbed the box and shut the trunk, surprised at how big the box was. He got into the drivers seat and told Nancy to put her foot on his leg.

Gingerly he took off her shoe and examined her foot. "It's all swollen." he exclaimed, opening up the first-aid kit.

He stared wildly at it for a few moments, wondering what in the universe it was that he was supposed to find.

Nancy was amused at how frustrated he was getting. Although Frank could be patient with others, he was always hard on himself.

"Need some help, Sherlock?" Nancy teased.

"Yeah." Frank said reluctantly.

Nancy pointed to all of the things that he needed and he took care of her foot and ankle.

He put her shoe back on as carefully as he could to ensure that his masterpiece wouldn't break.

As soon as he put the kit in the back of the car and started driving off Nancy asked him, "What would you have done if I tripped in a pothole and I was lying in the street?"

Frank was caught of guard, not expecting her to ask him that at all. "If anything I should be the one asking you that!"

"I asked it first!" Nancy said, quiet a bit louder than she anticipated. "What would you have done?" she asked quieter this time.

"Well, I probably would have ran out in the street and helped you get to the sidewalk." he said. Quietly, and to himself, Frank added, "I wouldn't even look both ways."

Nancy's heart sunk. "Probably?" she asked, her voice suddenly hoarse although she meant for it to sound strong.

"No, no. I know that I would have."

"Even if it wouldn't be the smartest decision for you and even if it was the wrong time to run out in the middle of the street and there was a car?"

"Even if it wouldn't be the 'smartest' decision for me and even if it was the wrong time to run out in the middle of the street and there was a car." Frank said, making Nancy's question sound like an answer.

There was an awkward silence between the two as Nancy fiddled with her bandages and as Frank concentrated on the road.

They were both thinking about the terrible account that could have occured if Nancy tripped over a pothole instead of a hole in the grass.

Nancy started realizing how much Frank's words actually meant. If he wasted those few seconds to save her, he could have wasted a whole day in a hospital - more like a few days or even weeks in the hospital.

_What would I have told him if he were the one in the street because he saved me?_ Nancy thought to herself. _Would I tell him that I love him? Would I tell him that he is my best friend? Would I tell him that I am so thankful? Would I scream the word "no" at him, knowing that I would never get to talk to him again?_

_What would she have told me if I were the one in the street because I saved her?_ Frank asked himself. _Would Would she tell me that she loves me? Would she tell me that I am her best friend? Would she tell me that she is so thankful? Would she scream the word "no" at me, knowing that we would never get to talk to each other again?_

Nancy started realizing that there was a question that she asked her boyfriend Ned that was a lot like the question she asked Frank.

_What could that mean? Why would I ask the same sort of question to my boyfriend and then Frank?_ She asked herself.

Frank's answer was so much more sincere and gave her more hope than Ned's did.

While Frank said he would help Nancy, Ned just said something along the lines of, "You or my parents." Frank said that he was actually going to go out of his way JUST to save Nancy while Ned basically said that she was like family to him.

_That's not to say that anything is bad about family!_ Nancy quickly reassured herself. _It's just that it makes me seem more like a sister or a best friend to him than a girlfriend. Maybe I'm just overanalyzing this and maybe the questions aren't as alike as I thought they were. _She contemplated. _Or maybe Ned isn't the one. But if we broke up he'd be so upset and I couldn't stand to put that much pressure on them - especially since I know he's jealous of Frank. He'd probably try to get me back and then, after a while once he realizes that I'm past him, he'll leave my life for good. NO, I cannot stand to think like that. Ned is an amazing person and an amazing boyfriend. Just because Frank is sweet, helpful, good looking, hilarious, and shares my love for mysteries it doesn't mean anything - it means absolutely nothing besides for the fact that we're close friends and that he deserves, and has, a wonderful girlfriend who loves him and who he loves back. Stop thinking like this, Drew, and get yourself together!_

_Leaving Ned would be a big mistake. Frank has Callie and if Ned and I weren't together I'd have nobody to lean on and I'd have nobody to complete me._ Nancy told herself. She started to listen to the lots in her head and she started to think that she should stop thinking such "needy" thoughts. _I don't need a boyfriend to make me happy, but since I have one who makes me happy - most of the time - I think that I'll enjoy us._

Nancy finally spoke up. "I need to stop thinking about the 'what if's' and just start thinking about what's happening now, shouldn't I?"

"Nance, we're detectives and we overanalyze things. We think about all the 'what if's' and possibilities - it's in our blood, it's our nature. We can't help it!" Frank bursted. He hated seeing Nancy beat herself up for the silliest of things. To put the situation at ease, Frank changed the subject. "How about we overanalyze the case?"

"That's a good idea." Nancy agreed and sighed out, smiling over at Frank. Even at the worst moments he could help her.

"So... do you remember what the man looked like?" Frank asked.

"Actually, I do. He had short, black hair. He had blue eyes and a rather fair complextion. He had this terrible, evil, agressive look on his face. The way he runs tells me that he pulled a tendant, approximately two or three weeks ago. He puts more strength into his left arm when he runs and he has more muscles on his left arm than his right arm which tells me that he's left handed. He has a little bit of stubble, but I'm sure that he won't look completely different without it on. He had a rash, or an infected and scratched mosquito bite, on the back of his right arm. He had a plain, white t-shirt, Nike's running shoes, and grey sweatpants on."

Frank's mouth just about dropped through the bottom of the car. "How do you remember all this?"

"The same way you remember how many seconds in a day. Practice and searching throughout your memory."

"But you didn't even pause."

"You were too busy helping me to notice, Frank. He's the main suspect on my list and running away as he did I'm pretty sure he's the murderer. Please don't beat yourself up about it."

"You sure you're not mad?" Frank asked, trying to make 100% certain that she wasn't.

"Of course not. It's actually quite touching to have somebody care about me and try to help me - especially when it's somebody like you who's extremely fond of mysteries." Nancy flashed her pearly whites at Frank. "Um... do you mind if we go by the police station?"

"Not at all." Frank said as he started driving there.

Nancy sat down on the opposite side of Chief McGinnis at his desk while Frank walked back and forth. She relayed all the information she could give and Chief McGinnis was proud. "Thank you for the help, Miss Drew. If you were on the force you would most definitely be one of the most helpful detectives here."

Nancy blushed at the compliment. "Thank you, Chief."

"Now what happened to your ankle?"

Nancy told Mr. McGinnis that she just took a nasty tumble while trying to chase the murderer. "Luckily Frank was here to help me." Nancy added, looking up at Frank who was now rubbing her shoulders.

Soon the two sleuths left and went to Nancy's house. Nancy, Hannah, and Carson were kind enough to let Frank sleep in their guest bedroom and he couldn't thank them enough.

"Why don't you get some rest?" Frank suggested.

"Good idea. I'd take a shower, but I don't want to have to deal with my bandages right now. Tomorrow you can help me take them off.

With help from Frank, Nancy successfully got up the stairs and went into her bedroom. She changed into her pajamas and went to lay down in bed. She wrote about the day and the suspect in her diary and then stuck it under her bed.

Frank was just walking past her room from the bathroom when Nancy called for him.

"Is your leg okay?" Frank asked before he let Nancy say anything.

"Oh yeah, it's fine. It's not like I'm dying or anything." she laughed.

"Thank you again for all the help today. I really needed it." Nancy said.

"No problem. It's the least I could do for all that you've done for me." he said.

Nancy pushed herself up against her wall and asked Frank what he meant by "all that you've done for me".

"Oh, it's nothing that important." he said, looking toward the hallway.

"Don't lie to me, Hardy. I know that I've done something for you that is important, don't deny it."

"You don't know how hard it is and how long it will take me to explain." Frank countered.

"I have the whole day to listen." Nancy said, smiling at Frank.

"Well, I guess that if you have that long I mind as well cure your boredom." Frank said, relunctantly yet happily.

He had been wanting to tell her this they first became friends and now it was finally his chance to.

Frank couldn't chicken out this time. Nancy knew he was going to say something important so he could say something stupid.

"Uh, I don't really know how to start saying this. Uh... When we first met you seemed so intent with your sleuthing - I was acutally kind of intimidated, I admit. You were also really beautiful and it made you seemed almost vulnerable, but now that I know you I realize that you're so strong. You put a smile on your face whenever you can yet you still have feelings and a heart. You only put your heart out for people that you know that you can trust - even if you may have sympathy for others. Honestly, from the first day I met you to now I get butterflies just seeing your hair. I could recognize you from a mile away. You can call me girly if you want, but I always get so excited when you call me and when you say my name and when you laugh at my jokes and when you solve mysteries and when you get new mysteries and when you help me and whenever you hug me when we see each other for the first time in a long time. Every time I see you it's like the first time. At first I didn't know how I could even work alongside a girl, I was expecting you to be the complete opposite of my Joe and I. I thought you would be obsessed with staying thin, I thought you would be obsessed with makeup and clothes and fashion, I thought you would be gullible, I thought you would be obsessed with getting good grades in school, I thought you would have had lots of boyfriends, I thought you would be cheer captain, and I thought that you wouldn't like sports and greasy foods. Before I met you I thought of you as the stereotypical girls - actually, that's how I invisioned all girls. Now that I know you I realize that there are some girls like that, there are some girls who are kind of like that, and there are girls who are nothing like that at all. Before I met you I guess that you could have called me a sexist. I respected girls whenever I talked to them, but in my head I thought such things. I probably only thought about girls like that because of Joe, to be quite honest. You have changed me for the better - not only in that way, but in so many others. Callie is an amazing girl with great looks and a great personality - and so are you - but you have spunk and something unique about you. I don't even know how to describe how much I like you. I know that it seems stupid and needless to say this but you asked."

"Frank." Nancy said accusingly while blushing bright red, almost as red as a tomato. "I can't believe what you thought about girls before you met me." Nancy teased. "But I'm glad that I taught you different and that you said what you said.

Nancy got out of the covers and sat next to Frank, looking him in the eyes.

"That's the nicest thing anybody has ever said to me." she informed him as she started leaning into him.

At first Frank didn't know what was going on, but when Nancy's lips crashed into his he realized what was happening. NANCY DREW WAS KISSING FRANK HARDY.

Her arms went around his neck before he could say anything and he put his arms around her back as he started leaning into her. They were kissing deep and hard, bruising and passionate.

Nancy was the first to pull away, gasping for air.

"What did we just do?" Frank asked Nancy, clearly concerned.

"I'm pretty sure we kissed." Nancy replied, almost as perplexed as Frank.

"I think that might have been considered more than just a kiss." Frank said, awkwardly.

They both felt the spark between them, but, although they thought that they were right and that they should have kissed each other, they could have been dead wrong and maybe they didn't think that it was right either. They were just too confused to tell.

"What about Ned and Callie?" Nancy asked suddenly. "If they find out, which they probably will, we're going to be in so much trouble."

"What we did wasn't exactly the right thing to do." Frank said his thoughts allowed. "I think that it was the right thing to do, it just didn't happen at the right time."

"So what? We tell them right?" Nancy asked, her voice quiverring with worry.

"Yeah, I guess so. I mean if they find out and we haven't told them they could be really mad and it will make matters worse."

"Everybody makes mistakes." Frank tried soothing Nancy. "This was one of ours, but we gotta live like we're dying."

"Should we throw this whole day away or turn it all around?" Nancy asked Frank, in different wording this time.

"I don't just 'guess' anymore." Frank responded. "We have to. This isn't just something that we can put behind us. It has to be handled properly. We shouldn't even think about not telling Ned and Callie."

"I'll go call Ned." Nancy said, picking up her phone as a signal for Frank to leave.

Frank got his phone out of the guest bedroom and called Callie.

When Callie hung up Frank went to Nancy's door and knocked on it.

A distraught Nancy opened the door. "What did Callie say?"

"She was furious and she said that she needed some time to clear her head before she got her mind set on something that she would regret. What did Ned say?"

"Basically the same thing." Nancy said.

Nancy got under her covers and told Frank good night, thinking about what she had just done and thinking about the risk that she just took. Frank had her under his spell.

_Maybe in a day Callie and Ned will clear their heads and set their minds._ Frank thought to himself, full of hope.

At that moment neither one of them were quite sure who they loved more.

_Do I love Ned or Frank more?_ Nancy wondered.

_Do I love Callie or Nancy more?_ Frank wondered.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews! It means a lot to me. :)**

**_Hito me Bore:_ I'm sorry, I didn't realize that. I've seen so many people right fanfictions based on songs that I forgot what the rules say!**

**_MCR-1993:_ I'm not planning on writing more for this story, but I am planning to write other stories on here. I'm a writer dedicated to Nancy and Frank so I'm not going to right a N/N or F/C story (quite frankly, I've only read one actual Hardy Boys book so I wouldn't know how to portray Callie very well). If you want to request that I write something N/N related, please go to my Tumblr account (NancyDrew428) and request a fanfiction.**

**_Guest:_ Honestly, I feel like Ned is too clingy and whiny in the games, for my taste. In the books I feel like he's ready to help Nancy more, he's there for her, and he doesn't need her by his side constantly (although he still wants to make sure that she's safe). If you've only played the games or read the Nancy Drew/The Hardy Boys Supermystery books then I totally get where you're coming from. If you've also/only read the original ones or the twenty chapter Nancy Drew books then I can't understand where you're coming from, but we're all entitled to our own opinion! :) Honestly, I think that Deirdre and Ned would be kind of good together. Together they would be able to show each other the reality of the world, the one where people die and where people are born and where not everybody you meet is a detective. I think that Ned could make Deirdre realize that she doesn't need to hate on Nancy for her to be out of the picture and I think that Deirdre could make Ned realize that their is life beyond famous, young detectives.  
I don't know whether I like *Callie* or not because, other than fanfiction, I can't really say what she's like and you know how some fanfiction writers don't make their characters true to their original form. Based on the fanfictions I think that Callie seems like a sweet girl though. Whether she was dating Frank or not, I wouldn't want her to be the target of an assassin nor have her mysteriously disappear. Haha.  
**


End file.
